koeifandomcom-20200223-history
NEW WORLD
NEW WORLD is a song performed by Japanese vocal unit Sandaime J Soul Brothers. It appears on their fifth single Refrain and acts as the TV commercial song for Warriors Orochi 3. The members profess to be fans of the Warriors franchise and were happy to be a part of the collaboration. They think their song fits the game. A limited time campaign allowed Japanese smartphone consumers to purchase the song from mu-mo for a bonus Lu Xun collaboration costume serial code. The offer expired January 31, 2012. Credits :Lyrics: P.O.S. :Composition: BACHLOGIC / FAST LANE / JOVEEK MURPHY :Arrangement: BACHLOGIC :rhythm zone label Lyrics Kanji= :そう 簡単じゃない 続くSuccess Story :またつまずいても I don't wanna let it go :そう いつもの路地で 抱きかかえてる :満たされない この Dream & Destiny :I got to be 何も恐れずに :Oh no いつかの夢を 探しに行くよ (Yeah) :You got to be 閉ざされた道を :歩き出せば ほら :Are you ready to go? :Hey! Keep it going to the new the world :描いた明日へと :繋がっていくから :止まらないで ただ :Hey! Keep it going to the new the world :翼広げたら :Fly high ここから飛び立てる :そう単調な日々 闇に紛れて :生きてきたけど This is what I gotta do :そう チャンスならきっと そこにあるから :見つけられるさ Future for my life :I want to be 何も譲れない :Oh no 固く拳を 握り締め 今 (Yeah) :You want to be 奪われた自由 :取り返しに行くから :Are you ready to go? :Hey! Keep it going to the new the world :新しい世界が :そこにあるから :終われないよ まだ :Hey! Keep it going to the new the world :その顔上げたら :Try now 今すぐ走り出せ :ほら今 動き出した 僕達は誰にも :止められないよ 邪魔はさせない :だから Let's move on :Hey! Keep it going to the new the world :描いた明日へと :繋がっていくから :止まらないで ただ :Hey! Keep it going to the new the world :翼広げたら :Fly high ここから飛び立てる :Hey! Keep it going to the new the world :新しい世界が :そこにあるから :終われないよ まだ :Hey! Keep it going to the new the world :その顔上げたら :Try now 今すぐ走り出せ |-|Romaji= :sou kantanjyanai tsuzuku Success Story :mata tsumazuite mo I don't wanna let it go :sou itsumo no roji de daki kakaeteru :mitasarenai kono Dream & Destiny :I got to be nani mo osorezuni :Oh no itsuka no yume wo sagashi ni yuku yo (Yeah) :You got to be tozasareta michi wo :arukidaseba hora :Are you ready to go? :Hey! Keep it going to the new the world :egaita asu he to :tsunagatte yuku kara :yamaranaide tada :Hey! Keep it going to the new the world :tsubasa hiroge tara :Fly high koko kara tobitateru :sou tanchouna hibi yaminimagirete :ikitekita kedo This is what I gotta do :sou chansu nara kitto soko ni aru kara :mitsukerareru sa Future for my life :I want to be nani mo yuzurenai :Oh no kataku kobushi wo nigirishime ima (Yeah) :You want to be ubawareta jiyuu :torikaeshi ni yuku kara :Are you ready to go? :Hey! Keep it going to the new the world :atarashii sekai ga :soko ni aru kara :owarenai yo mada :Hey! Keep it going to the new the world :sono kao age tara :Try now ima-sugu hashiridase :hora ima ugokidashita bokutachi wa dare ni mo :tomerarenai yo jama wa sasenai :dakara Let's move on :Hey! Keep it going to the new the world :egaita asu he to :tsunagatte yuku kara :yamaranaide tada :Hey! Keep it going to the new the world :tsubasa hiroge tara :Fly high koko kara tobitateru :Hey! Keep it going to the new the world :atarashii sekai ga :soko ni aru kara :owarenai yo mada :Hey! Keep it going to the new the world :sono kao age tara :Try now ima-sugu hashiridase |-|English Translation= :Yeah It ain't simple to keep bein' a Success Story :Though I fall I don't wanna let it go :Yeah holdin' onto that same old alley :won't fulfill that Dream & Destiny :I got to be fearless :Oh no Gotta find the dream someday (Yeah) :You got to be walkin' down :that closed path Hey :Are you ready to go? :Hey! Keep it going to the new the world :Go to that painted future :You will lead the way :Just don't stop :Hey! Keep it going to the new the world :Spread your wings :Fly high Fly away from here :Yeah I've gotta work under cover in these monotonous days :Barely alive but This is what I gotta do :Yeah My chance will come :I'll find it the Future for my life :I want to be absolute :Oh no My fists are balled up hard now (Yeah) :You want to be takin' back :your stolen freedom :Are you ready to go? :Hey! Keep it going to the new the world :The new world :is there for you :We ain't done yet :Hey! Keep it going to the new the world :Raise your head :Try now Start runnin' now :Come on Get a move on We ain't gonna :let anyone stop us Nobody can get in our way :So Let's move on :Hey! Keep it going to the new the world :Go to the future you painted :You're leadin' the way :Just keep goin' :Hey! Keep it going to the new the world :Spread your wings :Fly high Fly away from here :Hey! Keep it going to the new the world :The new world :is there for us :We're just gettin' started now :Hey! Keep it going to the new the world :Keep your head up :Try now Start runnin' now External Links *4Gamer press report Category:Songs